The Medallion
by S. R. Singh
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are called to the English Sanctuary to help solve a case about the missing Medallion of Merlin. An incredibly powerful object that will change the lives of the Evil-Fighting Duo forever. Valduggery.
1. Meetings

_Howdy, howdy. If you're a fan of my Chuck work. Yes, yes I know I'm a douche. I'm sorry! But I just don't have the inspiration to write the next scene. ANYWHODIDDLES! Whilst laid up in bed with the food poisoning (Malaysia...grr) I reread my Skulduggery Pleasant books. Then my own fanfic and decided to expand on the English Sanctuary. Consisting of:_

_Phoenix 'Fen' Guardian: The most powerful Fire Elemental in the world and since Eachan Meritorious died, the most respected Grand Mage in the Magical World but sometimes looked down upon by his American counterparts for having a sense of humour._

_Frightening Jones: Old flame of Tanith. An Adept who often keeps silent and observes what is in front of him with the cool calculated gaze of a hardened man of war. Second-In-Command._

_Kingsley Tower: An Adept who is Frightening's best friend and comic foil to his serious nature. Very intelligent with the ability to remember every fact and figure. He provides knowledge that sometimes even Fen doesn't know.

* * *

_

Two figures made their way down a basement corridor under the House of Commons. One was tall and thin...too thin in fact. As he passed under a flickering light, the reason for his thinness was revealed. He was a skeleton. Odd as it may be, he walked and he talked and he even fought evil too. That was nice of him. All of these things would make him Skulduggery Pleasant. Next to him was evidently a girl around the age of 21. And if that was Skulduggery next to her it would mean she was Valkyrie Cain. His feisty young partner who was now shooting glares at him.

"There's nothing to burn through but bone." He said conversationally.

"I'm hoping it'll still hurt." She replied in the same tone.

"That's nice." He said as though commenting on the weather.

"Will you _please_ tell me why we're here? Why we had to drive eight hours after a case that has left me without sleep for about three days?"

"Can I point out if we'd taken the M4 it would have taken nine and a half hours."

"Skulduggery..."

"Since Meritorious was done away with, the title of Chief Sorcerer of the Magical World automatically fell to the Head Elder of the English Sanctuary." Whilst the mortal world had the United Nations. The Sanctuaries of the world made up their own magical version.

"Uh-huh. I know that." Valkyrie said slowly.

"He wants to meet us."

"Ok...Fen had to call us all the way here for a cup of tea?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why does he want to meet us?"

"Well I assume its due to how impressive I am...I don't know why he wants to meet you." She threw a fireball at his suit.

"That's not very nice you know."

"Ghastly makes fire-proof clothes for a reason."

"I don't think the reason was so that you could set your mentor on fire."

"Hm. I'll have to ask him about that. Till then.." she cut off and threw several more at him until he folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"You can walk home." Skulduggery said flicking imaginary lint off his shoulder.

"That's fine. Tanith's in town anyway." She said buttoning her coat nonchalantly.

"I sometimes wonder why I took you on as a partner."

"I sometimes wonder myself. Then I realize I make you a better person."

"Skeleton."

"Whatever." They were cut off by a scuttling. Both reacted instantly by lighting balls of fire in their hands.

"I would plead with you Mr. Pleasant to keep your voice down and quicken your pace. You're making our Cleavers on Camera Security rather anxious." Said a voice from behind a wall.

"Ah, Mr. Fuss. Good to...hear you again." The wall next to them seemed to melt but really the colour just floated away to make a square revealing a man standing behind a wall of glass, the glass then slid away.

"Step through please."

"Val, this is Mr. Fuss, he's the Administrator of the English Sanctuary."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Cain. Your exploits have had us all admiring you for a time."

"Well...thanks. what happened to Veronica Prime?"

"Ms. Prime retired and set sail to the Bahamas a few months ago." Fuss said as he led them into the hall.

"She's spoken of doing that the 100 years I've known her." Skulduggery said absently.

"Mr. Pleasant, the Grand Mage is waiting for you in the Chambers."

"Already? Well that's quick." Skulduggery said in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" Fuss said as they walked down the marble hall with Cleavers positioned around it.

"We usually have to wait several hours down in Ireland." Valkyrie said.

"Well to be fair Guild doesn't like us." Skulduggery said.

"No, no. He _hates_ us." Valkyrie corrected.

Portraits of three men adorned one of the walls. To the left was a tall black man with dark sunglasses. His head was evidently shaved bald he had a single silver hoop in his ear. He had his arms folded and was looking down slightly. The background behind him was black but still a darker black was seen in cracks that made their way in from the frame. He was in robes of silver lined with black. The words.

FRIGHTENING JONES

Were on a plaque beneath it. Next to him, in the middle was a tanned man with desirably messy brown hair. It looked like he was walking away then turned as though his name was being called his robes of scarlet and gold whipping behind him. The effect was good. The background showed half a phoenix rising from flames as his body blocked the rest. Beneath him read the words:

PHOENIX GUARDIAN

And the last portrait was of a Caucasian man with lighter brown hair than that of Phoenix Guardian's, his body was angled away but he was looking over his shoulder with a look of foreboding expectation. His robes were blue lined with black. Behind him was a purple night sky with a twinkling crescent moon but a grey stone tower rose behind him.

KINGSLEY TOWER

"This wasn't here last time." Valkyrie said as they walked down a corridor lined with paintings of famous battles, weapons that were no longer useable and excerpts from books that promoted England magic.

"No." Skulduggery said.

"Have their egos finally expanded this much?"

"No." Skulduggery said softly as they approached a set of tall double doors.

"Sure they act arrogant. But they vehemently denied the portraits being put up. But if you see its not pictures but paintings. Fuss ordered them done. Its tradition or something." Fuss opened the door and led them into a dim hall.

"Grand Mage. Elders. Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain for you." Announced Fuss before leaving. Lights blared on revealing the three men from the portraits further down the hall.

"How many times do we have to tell him to cut with the theatrics? I swear if he introduces one more person with the lights out, I'm firing him." Kingsley Tower said.

"Later Kingsley." Said the soothing voice of Phoenix Guardian. The men were not dressed in robes. Phoenix was in a black suit...having dispensed the jacket, rolled his sleeves up and opened the top button of his shirt. Frightening Jones was in grey pin striped suit pants, no jacket like his colleague but a black pin striped shirt with a white collar and cuffs, his red tie was tight around his neck. Glasses and a earring in place. Kingsley Tower was in jeans with a grey shirt, sleeves folded. The portraits, which had been blown up, hadn't shown how huge these men were. Kingsley, the shortest, had to be easily six feet three. Bulging muscles were barely hidden.

"Skulduggery. Old friend. Its been too long." Phoenix said coming forward. He shook Skulduggery's hand warmly.

"Valkyrie Cain, Valkyrie Cain. Still causing trouble?"

"Don't need to, trouble has become a close friend of mine. It wont leave me alone. Its good to see you Grand Mage."

"Please! Call me Fen. Everybody does."

"Not really. You realize everyone's too scared." Kingsley Tower said shaking Skulduggery's hand.

"Well...everybody should _start_ calling me Fen other than you two."

"Hello Valkyrie." Kingsley smiled.

"Eld-." She began shaking his hand.

"Don't." He said pointing.

"Kingsley." She said with a small smile.

"A pleasure as always. Skulduggery, you cradle snatcher." Fen sighed and bumped his friend away with his shoulder as Valkyrie tried not to blush, Skulduggery remained silent.

"Frightening old boy! where are you hiding yourself?" Fen called oblivious to his guests reactions.

"Cool your jets." Said a deep voice from behind him.

"Skulduggery." He said shaking his hand.

"Frightening."

"Ms. Cain." She nodded as he encased her petite hand in his humongous one.

"A sit-down I think. We've been working all bloody morning on this Sherlock Holmes thing."

"I'm sorry?" Skulduggery asked as they walked out of the hall.

"Yes, someone's been impersonating Sherlock Holmes and Watson committing crimes all over London. Finally we ourselves had to go out and apprehend him."

"How it took Remus Crux three months to find absolutely nothing is beyond me." Kingsley said in disbelief.

"Remus Crux is _here_?!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"Oh yes. He applied here shortly after he was released from the Wexford Asylum for the Magically Insane. We thought it would be better to keep him under watch. But since Arthur Call was killed last year he's been our only detective. Almost every time one of us has had to go out ourselves and solve the case." Kingsley continued. They emerged onto a terrace that was impossible. Impossible because there was no ceiling but a bright tropical sky. They couldn't still be in London when there was a beach right here. A cobblestone path led them to a parquet square with a round table for five.

"So. Are you going to ask me now?"

"You _are_ the world's greatest detective." Fen said raising an eyebrow. Two young mages appeared and served tea. Interns apparently.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out you want something. Years of being in your position and you call me down officially _now_. One can only assume you want something."

"One assumes correctly," Fen sighed. "A very prized artefact of the Sanctuary has been stolen, we believe it to be an inside job."

"What artefact?" Valkyrie asked.

"The Medallion of Merlin." Kingsley answered.

"I see." She said slowly.

"The Medallion bestows unimaginable power upon anyone who wears it. Imagine the most powerful being of every discipline of magic, imagine their powers being combined into one and then multiplied a hundred times over." Kingsley explained.

"You guys keep that thing around?"

"It comes in handy from time to time." Frightening said taking a sip of tea.

"Fen is the only sorcerer capable of taking the power and not have it corrupt him or have horrifying side effects."

"As long as I take it off before 48 hours."

"I remember that. 1872. Almost every council in the world had to unite to try and stop you. Not counting the civilians." Skulduggery said.

"Yes...well. it takes a millisecond to do to any other mage what it took two days to do to me. Whoever's taken it is very dangerous."

"And you expect us to find it." Skulduggery stated

"We're asking you to help us. You're the world's greatest detective." Frightening said.

"Why hasn't this Medallion been destroyed?" Valkryie asked.

"We tried several times. We lose our nerve when Fen uses it to stop unimaginable evil every so often." Kingsley said.

"Fine. I'll need unlimited resources. Access to your security centre. And.."

"You'll be finely compensated."

"Can I get a motorcycle instead of money?" Valkyrie asked.

"Cer-."

"No." Skulduggery said firmly.

"I'm 22."

"21."

"I'm 22 in a month!"

"I'll leave you two to decide payment. Let's get started." Fen interrupted.


	2. Examinations and Interrogations

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were put up in the Sanctuary VIP dormitories. They were in a circular hall a podium in the middle with a bright light shining down upon it. Invisible to the naked eye would be a dome of magic that surrounded the podium, it would paralyze anyone who crossed its borders and alert the entire Sanctuary. Once past that, around the platform of the podium, where the Medallion usually rested, was 10, 000 volts of electricity. But before anyone could even set one foot into the hall the entire hall locked down with more force than the militaries of the United States, China, India, Great Britain and Russia. This was what Valkyrie had been briefed on. Skulduggery was crouched down examining the base of the podium. The security measures having been disabled. Valkyrie looked around the hall.

"Can't see any intrusions anywhere."

"And what does that tell you?" Skulduggery said.

"I agree with Fen, it was an inside job. To get through the security measures they have in this place. I mean you need blood from all three Elders to even get into this wing. You can't dig up, you can't drop down."

"I agree. Now the question is, who is it?" Skulduggery said standing up.

"I was watching the videos again last night. We can determine it was stolen last Friday between 3:24 PM and 3:30 PM because the cameras went blank everywhere for those six minutes." Valkyrie said.

"Lovely. Now we determine who could have the power to erase the videos."

"Um...everyone from the security team, agents, the Administrator and the Elders."

"Set up an interrogation room, call Tanith and call everyone you just listed." Skulduggery said walking out.

* * *

"I'm sorry...you want to _interrogate_ me?" Fen asked in shock. Valkyrie nodded. They were in his office, he was sitting behind his desk papers in hand she stood before him hands behind her back.

"We're not ruling anybody out yet and you have the power to erase videos and get into the Medallion Wing, past the security protocols."

"Well...I'm not used to being treated like a regular person after so long. This is nice in an odd way. Sure let's get interrogating."

* * *

A day later Valkyrie and Skulduggery were in their room. She was lying down on the couch and he was pacing behind her.

"Phoenix Guardian." Skulduggery said simply.

"Has an alibi. He was out for that entire day at his son's birthday party." Valkyrie said checking a clipboard.

"Frightening Jones."

"Has an alibi. He was at Fen's son's birthday party."

"Kingsley T-."

"All the elders have the same alibi."

"Ignacio Fuss."

"Haven't interviewed him yet. Reasons given he was always on Sanctuary business."

"Hm. Make him a priority. Remus Crux." There was silence for a moment, then they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah let's not even bother." Tanith entered the room holding a cup of tea.

"What's so funny?"

"Remus Crux." Tanith snorted as she took a sip. Valkyrie's laptop buzzed. She opened it to read a message from China.

"The Medallion is very unstable. Factually speaking it has combined power of every magical discipline known to mage-kind. Theoretically speaking we don't know what else it can do. From what Fen's told us it increased his power a hundred times over but the power also poisoned his mind. It took him 48 hours to turn. It would take any other mage a millisecond assuming they don't have some weird reaction to it."

"Hmm." Skulduggery resumed his pacing.

"What about the agents and security teams?"

"Interviewed them all with Tanith. All have alibis."

"Let's cross-reference these alibis. Till then I want Ignacio Fuss interrogated. Now."

* * *

_A figure walked down one of the many echoing corridors in the Sanctuary. Face in shadow, it raised a hand. In the palm was a round flat object. It just fit into his palm. It radiated its own light showing the detailed carvings and scratches on it. A figure with a long beard raising his hands to the sky and clouds gathering above him, lighting striking his hands. The figure turned the object over. An M engraved on the back. the figure clutched his palm into a fist and looked up a flash of light caught his eyes set into a feverish glare. His eyes, usually dull brown flashed the brightest red. _

* * *

Valkyrie once again found herself cursing her mentor. She had followed one of the more suspicious Sanctuary agents home to check his alibi, but he had refused to lend her the Bentley even though he wasn't leaving the Sanctuary. He'd given her one of the keys to a replacement car. This one being a lime green 1980's Volkswagen Bug. The gear shift stuck, the leather chairs were peeling and the radio had been pulled out leaving a trail of wires being blown by the air conditioner. Tanith had the same assignment on her motorbike. Valkyrie watched the Agent enter his house. She checked the papers she had with her. Apparently this woman had been out with her river-dancing group. This information had taken the best of Valkyrie's interrogation skills to illicit. She doubted heavily this woman was a river-dancer. The Agent came back out, got back into her Volvo and reversed out. The bug puttered back to life.

"COME ON!" she roared smacking the dashboard. It started and lurched out onto the road.

"I hate you Skulduggery." She murmured. Knowing that as she said that, it was true but at the same time a complete lie.

* * *

Skulduggery was interviewing Fuss. Having gotten Fen to back him up they had nearly dragged him to the interrogation room.

"Where were you between 3: 24 PM and 3: 30 PM on the Friday in question?"

"Friday. Three o'clock to three fifteen I was overlooking Sanctuary funds." Fuss said after a moment's pause to think.

"I said 3: 24 to 3: 30." Skulduggery said in a blank voice.

"From three twenty to three thirty five I was overlooking Sanctuary assets."

"And wouldn't the medallion be classified as a Sanctuary asset?"

"Yes. In fact it was me who raised the alarm." Fuss pointed out.

"Yes. We saw the videos. At 3: 33 PM you arrived at the Medallion Hall took a momentary glance then hit the distress button." Skulduggery said glancing at a sheet of paper.

"Yes." Fuss nodded.

"How come you didn't show up on the cameras at all before that?" Skulduggery asked tilting his head.

"You yourself said that the camera footage had been erased."

"Till 3: 30 PM. Those three minutes. Where were you?"

"Before the Medallion hall I was in the dangerous materials room." Fuss said holding Skulduggery's gaze.

"Really. Then why didn't any of the corridor cameras pick you up?"

"I don't know. Mr. Pleasant, we have been acquaintances for some time. I hope you're not insinuating what I think you are." Fuss said his voice marred with a touch of anger.

"And what's that?"

"You think I stole the Medallion." Silence. The two looked at each other. Fuss stared into Skulduggery's empty eye sockets and Skulduggery into Fuss' eyes. His dull brown eyes.

* * *

_**Hello my friends. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it so far. and Do remember to review please.**_


	3. Realizations

Skulduggery had his legs folded and a finger on his jaw when Valkyrie entered the apartment. Her hair was plastered on her head and drops of water fell off her coat, hair and face.

"I hate you."

"Naturally. With a world full of people who adore me, there had to be one single person who doesn't. Thankfully there's only one." Valkyrie removed the water from her person. It accumulated to form an orb in front of her.

"Valkyrie. If you drop that on me. I will physically harm you. This is my favourite suit."

"Come and a have a go, if you think you're hard enough." Valkyrie said the orb edged forward.

"That's Tanith's line."

"I'm borrowing it." With that the orb dropped onto Skulduggery.

He remained still for a moment.

"That's it." He was up and had tackled her in a blink of an eye. As she fell she kicked up, Skulduggery flew off her. She rolled back onto her feet and took a stance that Ghastly and Tanith, her combat trainers had come to call Cain-Fu. Her combat style combined Ghastly's boxing, kickboxing, street fighting styles and Tanith's unlimited Martial Arts knowledge into one.

"Just because you're pretty don't expect me to go easy on you." Skulduggery's leg lashed out and knocked Valkyrie off balance.

"Aw, that's sweet, you think I'm pretty." She said flipping back to stop herself from falling.

"Just as you think I'm debonair." He said kicking his way back up.

"Nope." She ran, jumped and delivered a kick straight into his chest. He flew back.

"Suave at least." He said in the middle of the rubble that he had turned an end table in to.

"Not in the least."

"Charming?" he asked hurling a fireball at her.

"No." She smiled catching the fireball, turned and threw it back at him with double the power. He was thrown back through a wall, the flames died on his shirt leaving it intact and pristine.

"Sophisticated?" he asked as he flew at her and tackled her through the other wall. Her legs locked around his neck and he fell back to the ground pulling at her calf.

"No." She flipped back allowing him to breathe.

"Then what, _what_ dear Valkyrie do you think I am?"

"I think, dear Skulduggery. You're all those things. Even though you're an awful fighter." She said holding her hand up for him.

"I went easy on you." He said.

"I'm sure you did." She then angled her body so she was brushing into him.

"I went easy on you too." She whispered before vanishing. Skulduggery remained still for a few minutes. The phone rang, Skulduggery let it go to machine.

"Skulduggery. Its Fen. I got a call from the Sanctuary. Have you guys been attacked? I'm going to activate the camer-...WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT ROOM?!"

* * *

Later that night, the previous events forgotten. The romantic and sexual tension as well as the attraction was suppressed. The two partners sat down.

"She _does_ river-dance."

"Really? Surprising. Anyway. I'm done with the others. I want us to focus on Fuss. He's acting very suspicious."

"Fuss? You think Fuss stole the Medallion?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out. We focus on him but we also keep our eyes out for any mysterious behaviour or leads."

"Ok. Now what?"

"Get some sleep." He said before getting up from the table.

"What are you going to do?"

"Stakeout." She watched the back of his skull vanish. His skull, she said to herself as she climbed into bed was more elegantly shaped than the skull he used to use. She tried to imagine the face that was on it. The image she conjured was of an unbelievably handsome man. She knew Skulduggery was handsome. Even now. When she was 12, he had been an amusing authority figure, at 14 a partner, at 16 a crush who had made her stumble on her words and blush whenever he looked at her at 19 they had become the closest friends with severe attraction for each other. And now at 21, Valkyrie knew she was being an awful tease with her hints at flirtation, the way she touched him sometimes, looks she gave. Only one person knew. Tanith. Hell half of what she was doing, Tanith had taught her. Skulduggery knew of course, well he guessed at least. But they never spoke of it. Sighing she pulled the quilt up.

"Why won't you love me Skulduggery?" she said looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Skulduggery stood, skull bowed and fists clenched. He turned and took a slow walk towards the living area.

"I do. More than you know." He murmured.

* * *

As Valkyrie slept, Tanith and Skulduggery were in the Bentley looking out at Fuss's small single floor home in a 'council' neighbourhood.

"So, how's Val?" Tanith asked shrugging her leather jacket off.

"Fine." Skulduggery answered simply.

"And how are you?" she asked.

"Fine." He repeated.

"And how are both of you? Don't say fine." She said threateningly.

"What do you want me to say?" he said, his voice blank.

"Tell me that you realize you two are perfect for each other." she sighed in frustration.

"I'm 574 years old. She's 21." He said still staring at the house.

"So?" she asked incredulously.

"You and Ghastly were already looked down upon. Him being 457 and you being 80. Imagine what would happen in the community."

"Well I just like to point out I look 21 and Ghastly looks 24." Tanith said smiling at the gold band on her finger.

"And I look very much dead whilst she looks 18." A light flickered on in Fuss' house.

"Thought he was asleep." Tanith said sitting up. Skulduggery pushed a button on the Bentley's dashboard, the windscreen flickered and the house was suddenly see through.

"Kenspeckle hooked you up I see." Skulduggery grunted. Fuss was at his kitchen table. A glass before him, he was looking at something.

"Can we see what he's holding?" Tanith asked. Skulduggery pushed another button and a keyboard fell in front of Tanith.

"Wha-?"

"Valkyrie usually does the tech stuff." He pulled the keyboard towards him and began typing. A square flashed on Fuss and they zoomed in on him several times.

"Can't see what's in his hand. Its the size of his palm and its radiating its own light and heat. Hmm."

"Can you cross-reference those traits with the traits of the Medallion."

"Let's see." Skulduggery typed. On the windshield a square closed around Fuss' hands and a picture of the medallion appeared next to it. The two images merged. Words and numbers flew up then..

**78% Match**

"Right. Let's move in." Skulduggery pushed several more keys then a button on the dash and the car returned to normal.

"What did you do?"

"Called in backup. Informed the Elders and paged Val's watch."

"She knows how to ride my bike." Tanith said getting out.

"I have you to thank for that huh?" Skulduggery asked shutting the car door.

"She's a natural."

"Sure." Skulduggery checked his revolver. Tanith withdrew her sword. Skulduggery took out another gun, bigger, shinier and a semi-automatic by the looks of it. As they crossed the street, several vans pulled up along with a big rig truck pulling a large cargo container. They all parked silently, cleavers got out in the hundreds. A Range Rover, Mercedes S55 AMG W221 and a Chrysler 300c drove down to park by the Bentley. Fen emerged from the Range Rover, Kingsley from the Mercedes and Frightening from the Chrysler. All looked ready for battle and nodded as the cleavers organized themselves into lines of attack.

"I called for backup not an army." Skulduggery told Fen.

"You have no idea how powerful the Medallion is. A simple touch..." Fen trailed off.

"You guys got here fast." Tanith said.

"Where's Valkyrie?" Kingsley asked.

"Good question."

**AN: Was listening to I like the way you move when I wrote this next bit. Had a good mesh. I suggest trying it.**

Valkyrie sat up. Her watch buzzing. She pushed the dial on the side. A hologram shot off the face.

**Valkyrie, we think its Fuss. Need you. Get here ASAP. Tanith's bike. **

The words vanished and a location of where he was shot up. Valkyrie leaped up. Yanking her closet door open she grabbed a pair of black pants, a red top and the black coat. Pulling them on she tugged her boots on and ran out the door. She ran down the corridor and approached the barrier. **AN: Here's where the song should start with "But most of all, yeah most of all.." **She leaped and rolled in the air over the barrier. Falling down fast she put her arms out and a cloud of air took her feet and helped her zoom through the sanctuary. Doors flew open, she slipped between the railings of the staircases and arrived at the garage. Keys in hand she landed by the bike. Swinging a leg over the bike, she kick started it. Tyres screeching she pulled half a donut and tore out of the garage. Flying out of the garage she landed on the road and immediately turned. Weaving her way between cars, she flicked the lights on and slipped on a pair of clear green glasses. It showed her rearview, her GPS and her speed in her vision whilst also illuminating the street in front of her. Ignoring a traffic light she sped up and pulled a wheelie. Her dark hair flying behind her, she relished this feeling. Regardless of what Skulduggery said, she was getting a bike.

"No doubt." She grinned and accelerated even more.

* * *

For those of you enjoying it so far. Thank you. Let's hope I can continue to give it my best. Do continue to review. It fills me with confidence.


	4. Battle

Skulduggery looked at Fen who nodded. He knocked on the door.

"Ignacio. Its Fen. Open up." Silence. The door opened.

"Grand Mage. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cleavers. Hold him." Skulduggery said. Four cleavers walked forward and held Fuss down.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"We believe you posses the medallion." Tanith said.

"Open his hand." With a brilliant flash of light emitting from Fuss himself everyone around him was blown back.

"You...insolent..idiotic..fools." he breathed, hunched over hands in front of him. Skulduggery stood up and pulled his guns on him.

"Calm down Ignacio." Fuss looked up, his eyes a bright scarlet.

"I could have saved you. HA!" he threw a hand out and Skulduggery flew back into a van, it rolled into the air and landed heavily on the opposing yard. Skulduggery behind it.

"Ow."

"Saved us from what?" Fen asked.

"You. Phoenix Guardian. A grand mage who doesn't even know how to act the part. Your views are Dumbledore worthy. Love being the strongest force. Rubbish." Fen's nostrils flared.

"AH!" he roared, his hands exploding into flames that went up to his shoulders. His eyes were fire as well. Every step he took the grass burnt beneath him. Those within ten feet of him backed off feeling burnt. With a grunt he thrust his arms out towards Fuss and lines of fire exploded outwards. It deflected and flew upwards. Fen powered down, his sleeves burnt.

"Problem." He said simply before Fuss flicked a finger and Fen was thrown into the air.

"CLEAVERS! ATTACK!" Kingsley ordered. They moved forward. Fuss punched the air and cleavers flew in twos and threes into the air, but they managed to converge on him. Skulduggery was back by Tanith.

"Where's Fen?" at that moment a tall, well built man dropped from the sky next to him.

"Oh, never mind. Hey Fen."

"Hey." He grunted on the ground.

"Now I'm mad." Fen said standing up cracking his neck. Stepping back.

"I suggest you move." Tanith and Skulduggery retreated. Fen stomped a foot forward it exploded into flames, the other foot stomped and exploded as well. The flames from his feet grew upwards instantly. His entire body was on fire. The air around him blistered. A blinding white light shone from the cracks beneath the cleavers' bodies that had piled on top of Fuss. They were all blown away leaving Fuss crouched in a crater. Valkyrie arrived just then skidding to a halt.

"Glad you could join us." Skulduggery said. Fen released a supernova upon Fuss then.

"Not a problem. I wasn't doing anything important anyway." She handed Tanith her keys and glasses, dove into her coat pocket and pulled out a gun similar to Skulduggery's new gun except much bigger and more powerful. She pushed the clip in and cocked it.

"When did she get a gun?" Tanith asked.

"Early birthday present from Kenspeckle." Valkyrie said with a grin. Fen was thrown back into his Range Rover, his flames died away. The suit he'd worn here was no more, a scarlet and gold body suit that looked to be made of spandex was covering him up. He was slumped.

"Cleavers! Provide cover. Tanith approach from the left, Valkyrie from the right."

"You're going head on?"

"As always." Dozens of cleavers moved forward and surrounded Fuss again. Tanith leaped forward and submerged herself into the pile. They could hear her sword slashing, higher than the sounds of the cleavers scythe's. Valkyrie commanded a few cleavers back and let her gun loose. With the sound of a shotgun and the power of a canon her gun fired relentlessly. They heard Fuss exclaim in pain.

"MOVE!" Skulduggery made his way between the cleavers and fired. Some hit an invisible shield but other found their target. Fuss clutched his shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. Everyone once again flew back. Fuss looked up, his eyes were black flames.

"No more games. Tonight. You all shall die." He kneeled and drove his fist into the ground. Earth grabbed onto his hand and made its way up. He was as Ghastly was years ago. A rock except he moved. His voice rough and gravelly, he spoke.

"Now. Let's play."

"CLEAVERS! FORWARD!" Frightening roared, he was ahead of them all. His strength rivalled that of Mr. Bliss but his power rested in his mind. He could turn anyone onto their knees and make them comatose for the rest of their lives. His power of fear. His pupils pulsating black, he glared at Fuss who flinched. Whilst that went on, Valkyrie and Skulduggery crouched beside Fen.

"What do we do?" Valkyrie asked.

"We need to find the Medallion. He has it on his person somewhere. Then we throw everything we have at him to try and free the medallion."

"Terrible plan. Purely pathetic. Worth a shot. Let's go." They both got up, but a hand grabbed both of their wrists.

"Get me up." Came a whisper. They pulled Fen up.

"Now...I'm enraged." Freeing himself from their grasps he walked forward and lit up again. It seemed as though his flames were bigger almost. Cleavers fell back before he reached them. Making his way they saw his light in the middle and heard Fuss scream in agony. Kingsley flew by them, nursing a nasty cut on his forehead.

"That looks painful." Skulduggery noted.

"It is." Kingsley said calmly. Kingsley held up his arm, his palm facing up, his fingers curled inwards. He grunted and raiser his arm up. The ground shook then a fury of rocks exploded from the ground to form a rock monster.

"Attack." Kingsley muttered. Before the monster could reach Fuss he exploded, its rocks taking out several cleavers and destroying the house.

"Damn." Kingsley raised two more that moved forward.

"I'm going to Bentley." Valkyrie said.

"The X-Ray." Skulduggery breathed.

"Exactly." She said running off. She dived into the car and pulled the keyboard towards her. Typing furiously, the windshield removed the skeletal forms of the cleavers away and showed Fuss with Fen holding him in a bear hug as his flames heated up beyond belief. Frightening has a hand on Fuss's head. Valkyrie pushed another button. The windshield zoomed in on his hand. A golden glint.

"VALKYRIE!" came a roar. She looked up to see Skulduggery running towards her, Fuss looked up and glared. The car began to shake. Valkyrie leaped out, then the car rose into the air carried by rocks that battered it in the air. It fell to the ground a moment later, beaten and crushed.

"Damn." Skulduggery sighed.

"His hand." She said.

"Let's go." Just then they heard Fuss scream. The ground shook, and humanoid shapes pulled themselves up from the ground. Human shaped mud and grass made for the cleavers.

"Oh no."

* * *

Fight scenes..not really my thing. I did my best though!


	5. The End

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked forward. Tanith was unconscious by a shrub, cleavers were down left, right and centre. More fought. Fen's flames were visible through the many heads. Kingsley had transformed himself into a rock monster that fought Fuss' earth men. Frightening was on the frontlines, forcing his powers upon Fuss. His screams were mixed with Fen burning him and Frightening terrifying him. Valkyrie nodded at Skulduggery. They were to get the medallion from his hand. Valkyrie's gun did him injury and as such she needed to get the closest. Skulduggery would provide cover. They ran forward. The cleavers were now in their single numbers and had fallen back to allow Fen and Frightening their chance. What was left of Fuss's house were skeletal foundations that smoked and burned. Neighbouring homes were also damaged, the resident of the street having long since fled, battered cars and vans littered the street. The Bentley among them. Skulduggery sighed as he looked at it.

"Aim for his head. I'll go for his hand." Valkyrie said holding her gun up.

"Can do."

"And I just want to say..." Valkyrie moved forward her hands grabbing the back of his skull her lips crushed against his jaw. One of his hands were in her hair, the other was holding her waist. They pulled apart.

"Yeah...I forgot. But make what you will out of that." She said with a smile.

"Ok then. Let's advance." Skulduggery rushed forward and fired his guns simultaneously. Valkyrie was behind him and aimed her gun. With a whisper, she pulled the trigger, the shot echoed as time seemed to slow down and following her intended path it struck his wrist, time sped up, Valkyrie fired several more times. His index finger was blown off, a hole through the back of his hand, his forearm was wounded and his thumb was dust. With a yell of pain, Fuss fell back with Fen's weight on him, his rock form vanished and blood poured from his wounds. His hand was in the air, he released. A gold glint as the medallion flipped into the air. Several people raised their hands, Kingsley, Fen, Frightening, Valkyrie. But one person caught it. Skulduggery's gloved hands closed around the Medallion. With a brilliant flash of light, he vanished.

* * *

Two days passed. Fuss was arrested and incarcerated for several lifetimes. His street was repaired in an instant. Skulduggery was still missing. Valkyrie remained in the VIP dormitories. She had gone through losing him once before, to have it happen again had her in anguish. Fen, Frightening and Kingsley were doing everything to find him and as they insisted _not_ the medallion. Ghastly had come up to London to be with Tanith. He had brought along China Sorrows, Mr. Bliss, Kenspeckle Grouse and Echo Gordon. The last was taken by Valkyrie into her room. The Bentley had been repaired and sat in the parking lot gleaming but looking lost.

* * *

Valkyrie looked at Gordon.

"Well?"

"From what I remember Stephanie, there has never been a case of someone going missing. If ever in anyone's possession it will instantly make them go on a rampage thus bringing them to attention."

"Skulduggery isn't anyone." She said with a scowl.

"You love him don't you?" Gordon asked after a while. Valkyrie was silent.

"Yes." She whispered. "I love him." Ripples through the time space continuum were sent around the world from her words. The ground shook and lights fizzed. When everything returned to normal, the alarm went off.

"That's the Medallion alarm." Valkyrie leaped up and blew out the door. Tanith who had been on guard outside it the entire time was shocked but followed her instantly. They sprinted to the Medallion Hall, they met Fen and the other Elders who looked as surprised as they were. Fen threw the doors open.

Lying on the platform of the podium was the Medallion. Glinting and safe.

"But.." Fen trailed off. Nobody knew what to say. What to do.

* * *

The phone rang in Valkyrie's room later that day. She was packing.

"Hello?"

"Valkyrie. Its Fen. I've just gotten an intriguing message. It reads and I quote "I need to meet with you and your fellow Elders. Bring along Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Kenspeckle Grouse and Ghastly Bespoke. This is important. It regards a certain missing friend." And its signed S along with an attachment. It seems he wants us to meet him at Whitley Bay."

"Skulduggery used to live in Whitley Bay."

"Hm. Are you interested in going?"

"Yes. Get everyone."

* * *

The Bentley held Tanith and Ghastly with Valkyrie behind the wheel. Fen's Range Rover was ahead of them, China's Maybach 57 behind. They were driving up a hill, they stopped upon reaching iron wrought gates. A P interlocked the two gates. The gates were pulled upon by an unknown force, the cars continued upwards, very soon the remains of what used to be a grand mansion came into view. part of the building had collapsed and only the central structure remained standing, though in danger of falling over anytime. They all parked around the broken fountain.

"He wanted to meet us here?" Ghastly asked, his face white.

"Yes."

"This is Pleasant Manor. Skulduggery lived here when he was married. He died here."

"And so it is befitting that he is reborn here." Came a velvet smooth voice. Everyone turned. Standing in the shadow of the doorway was a man. He stepped out into the light. His body was thin but fit, muscular arms were barely concealed in the well tailored dark blue pinstriped suit. His face was handsome, a goatee around his mouth. His hair was short but the fringe was up on its own accord and leaning towards the left. His eyes were dark pools of blue. He could have passed off for 24. His head tilted as he observed them all. His eyes flicking from Fen to Tanith to Kingsley to Frightening to Ghastly to China to Kenspeckle and lastly to Valkyrie. Valkyrie gasped and covered her mouth stumbling back. Kenspeckle caught her back. This face, this face was the face she had imagined her Skulduggery would have. Judging by the looks on the faces of people who knew Skulduggery before he became a skeleton, this _was _his face. Ghastly was speechless, Fen and his fellow elders had conflicted eyes. China's eyes were wide, she had her nimble fingers covering her mouth. The man took a further step down.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Fen ordered. He held his hands up.

"You know its me Fen."

"I don't know how it can be. Professor." Kenspeckle went forward and examined him.

"Your name?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant."

"Your occupation?"

"Freelance Detective, often in the employ of the Irish Sanctuary."

"Your car?"

"1954 Bentley R-Type Continental."

"Its him." Everybody was silent.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie croaked. His eyes flicked towards her, his lips spread into a debonair smile. He winked. Valkyrie flew forward and hugged him. His arms enveloped her, his new lips kissed her hair.

"I'm back." he whispered. She looked up at him, he smiled down at her, their lips met.

* * *

The car ride back to the English Sanctuary was been silent. Skulduggery drove the Bentley, Valkyrie rode shotgun, Ghastly and Tanith were in the backseat. The silence was marred by two words.

"About time." Tanith muttered. Skulduggery had grinned, his hands on the steering wheel.

"I suppose you'll need a whole new wardrobe." Ghastly said.

"You have no idea. I was lucky to find this suit in one of the old cupboards."

"I designed that many years ago. Right before you died."

"I remember. I thought it was a hilarious concept."

"I told you the suit was ahead of its time."

"I didn't believe you. Until now."

"Until now...its good to have you back."

"Like this."

"Like this."

* * *

Skulduggery faced Fen in his office. Everyone else crowded around.

"I remember trying to grab the Medallion. Then everything went white then I woke up. I was on the floor of my old living room. I didn't realize I was back to normal until I looked down and realized I was naked. This was yesterday. I managed to find this suit and I went to town to send you that message Fen. I waited for you to show up. And you did."

"This doesn't explain how the Medallion got back."

"There's one other thing. In the white, just before I woke up. I heard someone speak. Valkyrie. I heard her say "I love him"." People shot glances at Valkyrie who remained silent.

"I knew love was the strongest force in the universe." Fen muttered.

"The Medallion has unknown effects. With my already altered condition, perhaps it restored me to full working order."

"Yes. I suppose."

"Look are you expecting me to leap up and try and kill you all. I have no intention of doing so. I plan to take what I've been given back and enjoy it. My life won't change very much."

"Well then congratulations Skulduggery. Here's your payment for a job well done."

"250 000 pounds? Really?"

"Really. You have no idea how important this Medallion was."

"Well thank you. Now if you all don't mind. I'm hungry and I'm keen to try Pizza. Valkyrie?"

"I...what?"

"Lunch?"

"Ok..."

"Anybody else?" nobody spoke up. The Irish filed out of the room, ready to return home.

"I should have two suits ready for you by tonight."

"We'll need to expand on my wardrobe a bit more."

"I agree." Ghastly and Skulduggery hugged it out before Tanith kissed his cheek. The couple took off. China smiled.

"Its good to have you back." she said hugging him.

"Detective. Congratulations." Kenspeckle said.

"I'll see you back home." Bliss said shaking his hand.

* * *

Valkyrie watched in amazement as he ate. Devouring his large pizza in minutes. Brushing a hand through his hair he smiled.

"Good to have hair again?"

"Facial hair too." He said scratching his goatee.

"You know we have to talk about it." She said softly.

"I know. But I'll say this. Valkyrie Cain. I love you. And now I can be the man who can love you."

"You always were. I fell in love with my skeleton detective."

"And your heart..your beautiful heart has given me back my life. Now then. I'm not hungry anymore. I want to go home. I have a lot to do. Firstly I'll need to tap into my savings as I now can no longer live on Cemetery Road, secondly Ghastly and I have to go shopping for new clothes as this suit is all I have. And thirdly...I think its time I met your parents."

* * *

Well...that's this story finished. Might have one more...showing SP getting back to his life. Hope you had fun.


End file.
